1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface that uses a two-dimensional capacitive sensor, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method, and medium of sensing movement of multi-touch points that senses and analyzes a change of movement of the two or more touch points using information on capacitance that is calculated by the two or more touch points and information on a change in capacitance, and a mobile apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when electrodes are formed in a display screen and the electrode part is touched by a finger or the like, the capacitive-type touch sensor senses a change in capacitance that is induced between the electrode and the human finger, and transmits this sensing signal into an electrical signal to a microprocessor or a microcomputer.
For the design of a user interface using a known two-dimensional capacitive-type position sensor, a one touch point-based user interface that recognizes user's intention and analyzes commands on the basis of feedback on position information about one touch point that is generally obtained from a capacitive-type sensor has been widely used. When one finger touches the sensor that is used for the design of the one touch point-based user interface, changes in electric signal strength from respective electrodes are made depending on finger position. Here, the changes are analyzed so as to calculate the position.
However, when two or more touch points are provided because two or more fingers touch the sensor at a time (i.e., multi-touch), changes of the electrodes are made by the fingers touching the sensor. Therefore, it may be impossible to sense movement of the two or more touch points.